


Flames Of Fear

by Kace_the_writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dystopian, Minor unsympathetic Logan, Unsymathetic Roman, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kace_the_writer/pseuds/Kace_the_writer
Summary: Virgil, nothing but low class scum in a world where what class you were born under defined the life you would live. All Virgil ever wanted was for him and his brother Patton to survive, but even that seemed too much.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Flames Of Fear

A criminal, that was all I am to the world. A dirty thief and killer. They say it like I actually have killed anyone but the cops and members of the twin’s search party, those damn fools. They say it like I don’t do what I do to survive as a low class citizen. But it doesn’t matter, what matters is that Patton and I are alive. Poor Patton, he would never be able to survive on his own. I have nothing against him, he’s my older brother and I love him, but he can be weak.

  
“Hey Pat, I got our food for today,” I said, giving him a slice of bread and a tiny bit of chicken I managed to steal.

  
“Thanks Virge,” He said, smiling. He always smiled, like the world hadn’t gone to hell under the twin’s rule. Like I didn’t have to steal so that we could survive. Like we were high class, like we sometimes didn’t spend days without eating. He’s not actually happy, it’s a weak mask that anyone could see through.

  
“Of course,” I said, taking out my own slice of bread. Wow, this is so great. I thought sarcastically, my brain seems to always be in sarcasm mode. I hummed a tune I heard while stealing from the middle class, unlike us they actually were allowed their own music.

  
“Virge, have you been stealing again?” Patton asked. This is what I mean when I say he would be unable to live on his own. He’s too afraid to do what he needs to survive. He sees stealing as “wrong”. I don’t, I see it as necessary.

  
“Yeah… how else would I have got this?” As much as I love him, he’s not exactly smart.

  
Patton pushed up his glasses. He had light blue eyes, which were actually common among the high class, but his dirty clothes and messy brown, undyed hair would give himself away. “Virgil, they need food as well.”

  
“They’re middle class! They have all the food they need!” I took another bite. Why did Patton think they are struggling like us? At least they are assured to get food daily, we have to either steal or endlessly labor to get some. We never got that privilege!

  
“Virgil, you should just get a job like I did. Sure, it sucks to be a janitor for a rich business, but at least I don’t steal!” He says it like the job makes him more than 5 nickels a day.

  
“Patton, you’re severely underpaid. I am not wasting my life working for some rich guy only to get way too little money! And working helps the twins! Do you really want to help them!” I balled up my fist, then realized what I was doing. “I-I’m Sorry.”

  
I walked out of the small tent we called a home and into the “neighborhood” which was more like 50 tents next to a lake which probably wasn’t that safe to drink from. The sun was setting into the ground, creating a beautiful painting of bright colors, but also brought on darkness. Our area was fenced and guarded, though there were areas for us to get out where the guards didn’t notice us. The only time they’d let us out is for those who have jobs.

  
I picked up a bucket from next to the river and filled it with water. There were a couple of other people out, but I don’t like to talk with anyone except Patton. When I was done I placed the bucket next to me and sat down, looking into the small lake. I’m not religious, but I pray that any deity possibly listening would just save me. I know that won’t happen, but my mind can hope.

  
After a couple of moments just staring out into the distance, I grabbed the water and went back to Patton, “I’m sorry for snapping at you.”  
Patton looked at me and smiled, “I wasn’t mad at you kiddo! Just concerned! I’m sorry if it sounded like I was trying to force you to get a job.”  
I sighed, “It’s alright, Pat. I brought some water back in case you wanted any.” I layed down on the blanket I called a bed. Patton and I both had one, but since our tent was so small we’d sometimes roll next to each other. 

  
“Oh thank you Virge!” Patton picked up the bucket and took a sip of the water. It didn’t exactly taste good, but we had both learned how to deal with it. “Did you hear about the twins’ new law?”

  
I sat up, “no, does it affect us?” I did not want my life to change, I was fine with just staying the same.  
“I’m not sure, it just says the business owners now have more freedom into how they treat their employees. So maybe me but not you.” Patton ran a hand through his light brown hair and sighed.

  
“If they hurt you I’ll kill them,” I said, taking off my hoodie. I actually stole it, it was hard for low class citizens to get any good clothing.

  
“Please don’t Virge, they’re just trying to live their lives and make money!” What was it with Patton and forgiving people who don’t deserve to be forgiven?

  
“Patton, I was just exaggerating!” I never told Patton about the times I actually have killed people, but that was just self defense! “I’d probably be killed if I did that.”

  
“Virgil the twins already want you dead,” Patton wasn’t wrong, I had stolen from a couple of high class citizens and that got me on the twins’ personal kill list. The only reason I’m not already dead is because I was wearing a mask and gloves when I did it.

  
“Those monsters,” hate on the twins was common in the lower class, but if someone from the higher classes did it they’d probably be imprisoned and killed. The twins didn’t really care about the lower class, we were just trash.

  
“Can I hug you, Virgil?” Patton loved hugs, but he always asked before giving any. I nodded, actually kinda wanting one. Patton smiled and hugged me. His hugs were always warm and safe, don’t tell him I said this, but I actually love his hugs.

  
“Pat, this is getting too long,” Patton apologized and pulled back, “thanks.”  
“You should get some sleep Virge,” Patton smiled. I didn’t really want to sleep, I had nightmares, but he was right.

I jolted awake from my sleep, panting and sweating even though it was the start of fall. I layed back down and sighed, another nightmare about our parents dying, great.  
I looked around and saw that Patton had already left for work. I rubbed my head and sat up, I should head out soon. I usually woke up before Patton, but I guess today is different.

  
I stretched as I got up, my back and body sore because of how I slept. That was usual for me but it still sucked. I opened the tent and winced as sunlight struck me in the eyes. It took me a couple seconds to adjust to the light l, but after I did I started walking. Not a lot of people were out right now, as most of them had work.

  
A guard in his red gear spotted me and strotted up towards me, what now? It wasn’t abnormal for them to randomly approach us, but I do hate when they do that. “Hello citizen,” said the guard, his back straight and his mouth lowered into a frown.

  
“Hello sir, what is it that you need?” I said, bowing my head when he was stood in front of me.

  
Of course I already knew what he was about to say, “Show me your card,” every citizen has a card that they were given at birth and got updated every 5 years. It has our full name, class, age, date of birth, and criminal record. Luckily I got away with all the crimes I’ve done. I quickly took my card out of my pocket and handed it to the guard.  
“Alright, Virgil, looks good,” he handed the card back to me, “just make sure you don’t cause a ruckus, you unemployed tend to do that. Oh, and uh,” he grabbed my hair and pushed me to the ground before walking away. That wasn’t that bad.

  
I stayed on the ground for a couple of moments, (they love it when we do that) but I eventually got back up. I brushed myself off, caring more about cleanliness than some of the other lower class citizens, I try to keep myself as clean as possible. Of course that was hard when you were only allowed one cold shower a week.  
When I realized the guard was still watching me, I went back to my tent. I sat down and waited. It didn’t take guards long to forget about us, but I didn’t want to take the risk of sneaking out while a guard may still have awareness of me.

  
I played with my hands as I waited. 6, 7, 8… I counted in my head, waiting for 400 to leave. There was nothing really to look at in the tent, but I focused my vision onto the lamp in the corner of the tent.

  
399… 400! Finally I got to leave. I looked around the area, only to see the guard changing his shift, perfect! I pretended to go get some more water, but when no one was looking I made a turn for the exit. I tapped my finger on my leg out of habit. My heart raced in my chest as I quickly slid under the fence, and into the middle class area.

Unlike the lower class area, the middle class area had actual developed houses and roads. Each person was free to do mostly whatever they wanted. Of course there was a structure to it. Each house had to be two stories, and each straight couple had to have two children, no more no less.  
Rose thorns cut into my skin as I entered into the backyard of, what I like to call, the house. It was the easiest to steal from, as the owner never remembered to lock their door. It’s like they forgot that the lower class was right behind them.

  
It still jarred me to open the sliding glass door. Something about it just felt so… foreign and off. So did most everything else about middle class homes.  
The house was, as to be expected, empty. This was the time the owner of this house went to work. As I scanned my eyes I saw something rather surprising, a 200 dollar bill just sitting there. This is a trap. I knew they had to notice me eventually!

  
In order to not fall for the trap, I avoided the money and took the long way to get to the stairs. They led to the owner’s bedroom, bathroom, and an office where they had a weird black box and a cage that housed a large albino snake.

  
As always, I fought the urge to go and hold the snake, and went into the bedroom. Under the owner’s bed was a box that held their money. I never took too much, as I didn’t want to actually harm them, for today just 5 dollars. I also went into their… collection? They had a large amount of snake merchandise, such as a giant snake plushie that I would never dare touch. The only thing I was interested in was the small golden snake pendant. I quickly snatched it and shoved it into my pocket.

  
Then I went back down the stairs, still ignoring the money, and entered his kitchen. The middle class got enough food to be considered a luxury. I snacked on some of the small crackers that they had and put some in my pocket for Patton. I also drank some of the clean water from their faucet. Unlike the lake water, I loved to drink this. The cold and crisp water gently ran down my throat.

  
The door is opening! Fuck fuck fuck! I made the last minute decision to run out as fast as I could, and hopes that they didn’t see me.


End file.
